Bomb activated/Good vs. Bad
This is how bomb activated and good vs. bad goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2. (Mater, McQueen, Thomas, all come to a stop on a crossroad, as Holley appears.) Holley Shiftwell: Mater, we've got to get that bomb off you. (scans the bomb) Lightning McQueen: Bomb? Thomas: Yes, we have been trying to tell you the whole time! Mater: Yeah, they strapped it to me to kill you as a back-up plan. Lightning McQueen: Back-up plan? Mater, who put a bomb on you? (Just then, Finn comes up with Professor Z tied up.) Professor Zündapp: You! Why didn't my death ray kill you?! Lightning McQueen: Death ray?! Finn McMissile: Turn off the bomb, Zündapp! Professor Z: Are you all so dense? It's voice-activated. Everything is voice-activated these days. Mater: Deactivate! Deactivate! Bomb: Voice denied. (the bomb activates to explode in 5 minutes) Mater: Huh! Thomas: What?! Professor Z: Oops! Did I forget to mention that it can only be disarmed by the one who activated it? Holley Shiftwell: (unfolds her shock guns) Say it! Professor Z: Deactivate. Bomb: Voice denied. (a minute was taken off the timer) Mater: Wha...?! Professor Z: I'm not the one who activated it. Would anyone else like to try? (gets shocked by Holley's shock guns) Ah! Finn McMissile: You read my mind. Holley Shiftwell: (scoffs) He was getting on my nerves. James: Great! We don't even know who turned it on, and now we're gonna die! Lightning McQueen: What do we do? Victor Hugo: (as he and the rest of the lemons surround them all) It's very simple! You blow up. Thomas: No, not that kind of solution! Vinnie: Oh, man, we're surrounded! Lightning McQueen: I'm gonna go out on a limb here. These are the guys that want me dead, correct? Vladimir Trunkov: It's nothing personal. Thomas: (angrily) Over my dead metal body! Twilight Sparkle: (with her horn furiously glowing) Don't you dare do anything to my student, you... you monsters! Mater: Hold on, guys. (to all the lemons) Fellers, listen. I know what you're going through. Everybody's been laughing at me my whole life too. But becoming powerful and rich beyond your wildest dreams ain't gonna make you feel better. Starlight Glimmer: Mater's right! Is fame really what you're after or are you looking for something else? Vladimir Trunkov: Like what?! Starlight Glimmer: Like... a friend? Victor Hugo: Who would want to be our friend? Starlight Glimmer: I would. J. Curby Gremlin: Why? Starlight Glimmer: Because I understand you too, Lemons. You think getting revenge is going to make you feel better, but it's not! Please, don't make a mistake that you'll end up regretting for the rest of your life. And when Twilight and her friends defeated me when I was evil, I chose to run away and seek revenge! You don't have to! You can be the good lemons other cars deserve. (As they listen, the lemons consider.) J. Curby Gremlin: (deploying his gun) Yeah, but it's worth a shot! (Suddenly, from behind them, Red shoots water at the Gremlins, with Sally joining him, causing them to overturn and flip, with Curby landing on his front behind a metal fence. Then, the rest of Team Equesodor appeared, all ready for battle.) (Finn uses his grappling hooks to move up into the air and pull four lemons towards each other, while Holley uses her wings to carry two other thugs and make them hit a few others. Two of the lemons try to take part, but then Guido takes off their tires.) Guido: Pit stop! (Flo also arrives, shining her headlights into Vladimir's eyes, making enough time for Sheriff to put a parking boot on Vladimir's left rear tire.) Sheriff: Not today, boys! (Vladimir tries to move, but gives up when he is unable to move with the parking boot on. Guido then moves away another thug, yelling in Italian.) (Rainbow Dash and Human Rainbow Dash smile) Rainbow Dash: Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way. Human Rainbow Dash: You said it, girl! (Rainbow Dash flies up and Human Rainbow Dash turns into her Crystal Guardian form and Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi and the rest of the Human Mane 5 turn into their Crystal Guardian forms, as well.) (Thomas, James, Percy and the rest of the vehicles in the team all drive into some other lemons, and Twilight, Scootaloo and the rest of the team use their moves and powers to defeat some other lemons.) (Ivan tries to ram into McQueen, but Mater defends, punching him away as well as a couple more of the lemons and human thugs, and yells as he uses his tow hook to throw Tubbs Pacer towards Ramone, who sprays paint over his eyes. He then sees Finn, Mater, McQueen, Holley, Thomas, Twilight, the other Radiator Springs residents and the rest of the team all watching angrily at him and the other lemons.) Thomas: Boo. Tubbs Pacer: Retreat! (flees along with the remaining thugs, but immediately finds Sarge and the army confronting them) Sarge: Thanks for the help, Corporal. Josh Coolant: Anything for one of Pop's mates. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Pokemonlover1